Here comes the bride
by Rooss
Summary: •Drabble• De pequeña soñaba con casarse e irse de luna de miel a la luna. Anhelaba llegar a ser grande y poder verse como su mamá; ahora que lo es quisiera volver a ser una niña reviviendo la pregunta inocente que le hizo a él cuando se encontraban a solas en las noches de tormenta. [•Gou-Centric•RinGou•Matsuoka Siblings•No Incesto•]


**Título:** _**Here comes the bride**_ _(Aquí viene la novia)_

 **Autor:** Rooss

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Extensión:** 500 palabras exactas.

 **Notas:** Solo a mi se me ocurre volver a inscribirme en el reto a solo unas horas de que cierre xDD pero bueno. Confieso que desde ayer lo tenía listo pero, era otro, entonces no sé, se me ocurrió de repente otra idea y terminé borrando la "trama" del que ya tenía, una totalmente diferente y me arriesgué nuevamente, y al final terminé escribiendo este y...bueno, me puso sensible por muchas cosas. Pensé en muchas personas, y siento que más de una se identificará con Gou en estas escasas 500 palabras. En fin.

 **Advertencia:** Sin beta.

 **|| AVISO || _Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: "Recuerdos de la Niñez" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club._**

* * *

.

.

 ** _Here comes the bride_**

.

.

De pequeña soñaba con casarme e irme de luna de miel a la luna, sin pensar que años después el hombre saldría al espacio y la pisaría.

.

—Aquella vez _el viejo_ dijo…

.

—Sí, lo sé.

.

Que solo se cumplió una parte de mi sueño, los viajes espaciales. Esos que hacíamos en la sala, amarrando sábanas, imaginando que eran nuestras carpas; montando cajas de colores dándole nombres a nuestros primeros cohetes.

.

De niña soñaba con muchas cosas. Papá murió antes de prometerme miles de cosas. Como enseñarme a nadar tan bien como él lo hizo alguna vez, a bailar sin terminar pisando a mi pareja de baile, a dejar de llorar cuando conociera al que sería mi primer novio, mismo que me rompería el corazón.

.

Aprendí a manejar bicicleta a los nueve, cuando mamá empujó con delicadeza la parte trasera de ésta, cuando –a punto de caer- sentí la tibieza de un par de manos que no eran de ella. Anhelaba llegar a ser grande y poder verme como mamá; ahora que lo soy quisiera volver a ser una niña reviviendo la pregunta inocente que le hice a él cuando nos encontrábamos solos en las noches de tormenta.

.

 _"_ _Algún día espero poder llevarte al altar ¿sabes?"_

 _._

Una promesa como aquella no se olvida, incluso ahora, parece que entre _oni-chan_ y yo existe una conexión sensorial que le traspasa mi melancólica tristeza. Pensé, soñé, incluso dibujé muchas veces varias escenas sobre este día, imaginándome a lado de papá mientras los violines comenzaban a sonar.

.

— _¿Oni-chan?_ —Rin está a mi lado, tan elegante vestido de blanco. Sé que él también lo siente, lo sé por la manera en que se muerde el labio y su manzana de adán traga grueso innumerables ocasiones—. Gracias por estar aquí —me meneo hacia su brazo, ese que me está sosteniendo en la posición correcta en la que se debe tomar a la novia antes de entrar a la iglesia. El velo y el peinado me importan poco.

.

— _El viejo_ debería estar aquí, no yo —sollozo un poco negándole lo evidente; estoy feliz de que sea él—, pero le hice una promesa. —me estremezco, y por primera vez, durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado esperando a que suene la marcha nupcial, me topo con sus ojos, y los míos se llenan de lágrimas, mamá seguramente enfurecerá cuando note el maquillaje corrido—. Oye, ¿Qué clase de novia eres llorando en frente mí? —reprocha tomando mi nariz entre sus dedos, jugando con ella, esfumando el llanto, haciéndome reír. —¿Lo escuchas? —asiento, no refiriéndome al órgano que empieza a sonar, anunciando nuestra entrada, sino al cálido y gentil silbar del viento trayendo consigo flores de cerezo.

.

 _—"_ _¿Puedes verme, papá?"_

 _De pequeña soñaba con casarme e irme de luna de miel a la luna._

 _"—_ _No te llevé a la luna, mi dulce angelito, ni te llevé al altar, ¿pero sabes algo?, te observo este día, el día en que te vas a casar"_

 _._

 _[Aquí viene la novia]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

 _ **N** otas:_

 _Cortito pero le puse feel, no sé, me revolvió el estómago entre tristeza, melancolía y felicidad (?) *seeh, soy una chillona*_

 _Y bueno, le doy gracias a los dioses de la inspiración por ayudarme, ayer definitivamente -cuando comencé a escribir este y deseché el primero- no me salían las palabras, no mas no se me ocurría nada. NADA. Estaba en blanco y entre en desesperación, hasta que ahorita, recién hace media hora me senté y solas fueron saliendo las letras._

 _Antes de que me pregunten ¿tu papá murió?. No. Y espero, sueño, deseo, el día en que él pueda llevarme. Solo Dios dirá, pero en fin, solo quise escribir esto porque...porque soy llorona hahaha chao! & suerte a las demás participantes. En breve me pasaré a leer sus aportes ;3;_

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _v_

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**


End file.
